1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an esophageal sleeve, and, more particularly, to an esophageal sleeve to inhibit acid reflux while not inhibiting swallowing.
2. Background of the Related Art
Acid reflux disease is a condition in which the esophagus becomes irritated or inflamed because of acid backing off from the stomach. The esophagus stretches from the throat to be stomach, and when food is swallowed, it travels down the esophagus. Normally, the lower esophageal sphincter prevents the backing up of acid. During swallowing, the sphincter allows food to pass. It then tightens to prevent flow in the opposite direction. With acid reflux disease, the sphincter relaxes between swallows, allowing stomach contents and corrosive acid to well up and damage the lining of the esophagus.
The need exists for an easily implantable device for effectively treating acid reflux.